I Wish You
by Zapenbits
Summary: Rukia thought she had the perfect gift. Actually, she KNEW she had the perfect gift. And Ichigo was going to love it. Why then was he looking at her like she did something wrong? IchiRuki. Happy Holidays!


**I don't own Bleach. I don't own "Elf."**

**A/N: So, I adapted a scene in "Elf" the movie with Christmas time for Bleach. Don't worry, I've twisted it to make it my own so put your steak knives away. ;) **

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh, Ichigo, open mine next!" the over-excited Rukia stated thrusting a rectangular package into Ichigo's arms. Around the Christmas tree sat Yuzu, Karin, Rukia, Ichigo, and Isshin opening presents. Ichigo had waited last for he didn't really enjoy the holiday too well. Sure, he got out of school—that was always nice it was just the…happiness. The joyfulness of the season made him sick with anxiousness for the holiday to be over and the New Year to come.

He didn't like seeing people so _damn happy_. Especially _her_. Especially _Rukia_.

He took the present and stared down at it. Rukia jumped from the excitement. She knew he would love what she got him. It had taken days, but she finally found it. It was the perfect gift.

_Only Days __Before__…._

_Rukia entered the mall. She knew from the amount of cars outside, there would be a ton of people inside. She wondered why people waited until the last minute to go shopping. They knew that this festivity came around every year? Why then, did they wait until the last minute to fill up malls with last minute shopping? She had an excuse; this was her first "Christmas." She didn't even know presents were involved until the day before when Ichigo was wrapping his sisters'._

_She walked past hair salons, clothing departments, and restaurants, in search of the store to go to. And then, she saw it. In the distance there was a huge store. It was probably __the biggest in the mall…maybe even in the whole _world

_She entered. Inside, there was red and green everywhere. She saw at least ten trees decorated with colorful balls known as "ornaments." There were several signs that told customers items were half off, a sale for the holidays._

_She walked through the walkway, browsing her selections. She dodged anxious shoppers and parents with small children crying. To her right, she saw__ something that caught her eye._

_She walked over to a sign that read, "A Gift for that Special __Someone__."_

_Well…Rukia thought__, looking at the item for sale. Not really my style—maybe Ichigo will like it._

_With that thought in mind, she picked up the item and headed to the cash register._

The said girl watched as the said boy started to unwrap his present. She brought her hands together and squeezed, trying to contain herself. Oh how she hoped he liked it…

The paper was removed and there was a card. It was an off-white color, lined with glossy ribbon. Ichigo opened it up to see what was written inside. "To Someone Special," it read. "From Rukia"

He smirked and set it aside and opened the box.

What he pulled out made his face turn the color of a ripe strawberry. It was—a nightgown…but not just _any_ night gown. No—this one…

It looked like it would cut off a woman's upper thigh. Around the area that a woman's—well, you know—went was red velvet lined with white fluff. The section below was pretty much see through. All in all, it was a present a man would give his wife to be—pleasured later on.

Tears ran down Isshin Kurosaki's face. Yuzu was oooing and ahhing about what a wonderful present it would have been for Rukia. Karin rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Great, now look what you did, Rukia," she muttered, staring down her dad.

"My boy!" Isshin said throwing a candy cane that hit Ichigo in the head, breaking his trance on the gift. "Nice, using Rukia to get a present for her and make it look like an accident! Good, because if you open that present there's a box of condoms! You must always use pro—"

Ichigo punched Isshin. "Shut up, old man," he growled, standing.

He grabbed his present, Rukia's arm, and dragged her up the stairs. "Wait!" his father called. "You forgot the condoms!"

They had made it to the top of the stairs when Rukia asked, "What's wrong, Ichigo?"

He sighed and held up his present. "This is what's wrong."

She looked confused. "What do you mean? I found it at the mall—it said it was for someone special. Now, you're not really that special…but I thought you might like it…you always wear those tight shirts—I thought you might like it…"

He stared at her, dumfounded. "It's—for—a—woman!" he yelled.

She rolled her eyes, waving her hand. "The sign said for someone special, so I figured that it could be for any one. It didn't say for 'your lady friend' or something like that. Their fault, not mine."

He tossed it at her. "Well then Merry Christmas. It's better than the present I got you anyway. I won't need that—ever."

She smirked. "You got me something?" she asked, briefly taking the time to throw her present for Ichigo into his room. She'd do something with it later.

"Yeah, but it's not that important," Ichigo waved it off, starting to head down the stairs. "Just a rabbit, but I think I'll give that to Yuzu."

Rukia's eyes widened. Chappi?!? He got her Chappi?!? "Wait, Ichigo! I'm sorry! Please, don't give Chappi away! Ichigo!"

She took off after him.

"You already named him?! Wow that's pathetic!"

Before she could reply they had reached the living room where the rest of the Kurosaki family was waiting for them. She kicked him in the back of the shin, just enough so it would hurt but not enough for anyone to notice. "Sorry about that!" she said in her high-fake voice. "They sent me the wrong package! Ichigo and I will take it back tomorrow!"

After a few comments from Isshin and a whack on the head, they resumed their positions and the family went on opening presents.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day, Ichigo and Rukia were sitting at the table eating breakfast. The rest of the family had gone shopping that day and they were alone.

"You know, Ichigo," Rukia said while taking a bite of toast. "The present I got you is really comfortable. It was better than I thought it would be."

He dropped his fork and his face turned red. "Wait—you slept in my closet yesterday! You wore _that_ in _my_ room!!?"

"Well, yeah, what's the problem?"

He growled. Something about "stupid midgets" and "inappropriate wear" between bites of rice. Rukia rolled her eyes.

He was such a baby sometimes.

Oh, well. At least _she_ had a good Christmas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**There you go!! Please review!! Have a wonderful holiday guys!!**


End file.
